In one form of vehicle drive such as for use in a wheeled loader, an interaxle differential is provided for delivering drive power to a front wheel axle and to a rear wheel axle, each of which may be further provided with their own differential mechanism, when conditions are such that the wheels of one of the axles lose traction.
The use of such an interaxle differential requires means for locking that differential at times. Heretofore, control means have been provided for use by the operator of the vehicle to effect such locking operation. However, the operator may fail to release the locked differential, when not needed, causing undue wear and/or early fatigue failure of certain components of the drive system.